Tales of Eorsia
by Inkdawn12
Summary: An alternate to a story I'm working on. Naruto has always been in his sisters shadow, but when he ends up as the student of someone from a different world, he becomes something beyond a simple ninja. Now he will change the world, and his kid teacher's world, if he can survive the training, and his teacher's 'short' fuse.
1. Prolog

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 14.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Higher being/demon/exc. Talking"**

'_**Higher being/demon/exc. Thinking'**_

The fires were being put out at last as the village Hidden in the leaves finally finished damage control, having survived an attack by the nine ailed fox sprit, the Kyuubi. Minato continued to observe everything taking in the damage. The majority of the village had suffered little damage, with the Uchiha compound, and Senju taking the brunt of the damage, but there had been little loss of life luckily.

"Hokage sama, Jiraya sama has returned with your children, and is currently waiting for you in your office," an Anbu stated as it they appeared bowing on one knee. This quickly got Minato's attention, as he vanished leaving the Anbu by themselves.

A second latter a flash of light appeared in the Hokage's office as Minato appeared with his Flying Thunder God. "Jiraya how are they," Minato ask making his way over to the crib where Jiraya was standing next to.

Jiraya looked down mixed emotions on his face. "The kids are all right, from what I can tell the seal Sensei used is holding fine, you daughter is now the Kyuubi jinjurichy," the white haired toad sage said.

"Kushiha, and Sarutobi," Minato asked knowing the answer already.

"I'm sorry kid," Jiraya said looking down at the sleeping pair of children. One was a young boy, with whisker like marks on his face, his hair the same dark red as his mother but stood up in spike as his mother. His sister on the other had was the opposite, straight blond hair in a cow lick of sorts, her face lacking ay markings, but her stomach drew the eyes, with the giant spiral mark.

These where Naruto, and Minami Uzumaki Namekazi. The twin children of Minato, and the now dead Kushiha Uzumaki.

Minato looked at his children, before gently picking them up and held the m against his chest. "Naruto, Minami, I promise to always protect you," Minato said as he silently let tears stream down his chest.

Short, but only the prolog.

Also, I'M BACK BABY!

Sorry for the silence I've been busy, an I'm still working on my stories, should be done soon, with them just have to get around this writers block I've had for "The Gourmet Leaf"


	2. A meeting and an announcement

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 14.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Higher being/demon/exc. talking"**

'_**Higher being/demon/exc. Thinking'**_

It had been several years now since the disaster referred to as the "_Kyuubi attack_," and the Village hidden in the Leaves had recovered since then. People were going through their daily lives, selling gods, going on missions, and for the Hokage, battling the enemy of every leader, paper work. Minato hadn't changed much in the seven years that had passed. His hair was still a wild field of golden spikes, with clear blue eyes. He still wore his jacket with flames instead of the traditional Hokage's robe. Currently he was finishing up the last of a civilian's request to expand the market when the door opened.

"Daddy," two distinct voices cried happily as the rushed in the room, followed by a third individual.

'Minami, Naruto, what brings you here," Minato asked happily as his children came and hugged him. Both had grown in the seven years that had passed. Naruto looked a lot like his father, minus the red hair and whisker marks. Minami was nearly the same as her mother; the only different was her hair color.

"Naruto Minami, knock before you enter," Shizune cried trying to calm down the twins.

Shortly after the Kyubbi attack, Minato had gotten Tsunade to return to help with the injured and barley got her to stay with paying half of the debt she owed, and now she had begun to create a new medic corp., with Shizune helping, and babysitting the twins part time.

"I'm sorry Hokage Sama, Naruto and Minam wanted to have lunch with you today," Shizune apologized, as she bowed.

"Don't worry about it, and really I was planning a break in a bit, and lunch with my kid is better than sitting in the office," Minato said getting up from his chair before taking his kids hands.

"So what sounds good for today," Minato asked.

Naruto and Minami looked at each other before smiling.

"Ichiraku Ramen!"

Minato laughed at them figuring it would be ramen. "Alright then Ramen it is, Shizune would you like to join us," Minato asked looking at the medic.

"S-sure," Shizune said surprised that she had been invited.

"Alright then let's go," Minato said cheers from his kids, and Shizune following behind.

-FF-NU-Break

People walked through the streets, and parted as Minato and his kids walked through.

"Bet I can get there first," Minami said as she took off.

"Oh no you don't," Naruto replied before taking off after his sister. The ran forward dodging, and weaving, between the people not hearing the cries of Minato and Shizune as they ran into a figure coming out of a nearby ally.

"Naruto, Minami," Minato cried as he and Shizune rushed towards them. When they arrived Naruto and Minami where on their getting up, Minami rubbing her forehead, where a bruise was forming.

"Oh who caught the number of that Chocobo," a third voice moaned. The twins quickly jumped back in surprise they saw they had run into a kid there age, or at least they thought it was a kid.

"Minami, Naruto are you okay," Minato asked crouching down to examine his kids.

"Dad we're fine," Minami cried as her father fused over her and Naruto. "I think the kid we hit had it worse," the blond said pointing to the down figured, who had stopped groaning.

Faster than they could track, Minami found herself being held by the neck of her shirt the kid bringing her nose to nose with his face.

"Who do you think you are brat, first you run me over, and then you call me a kid! I'm fifty six for Twelve's sake," the ki-ah man said.

"Hey let go of my sister, we didn't mean anything by it, an in our defense you don't look that old," Naruto said steeping in between the two.

"The figure stared at Naruto for a moment and sighed. "You know what fine, I don't have time for this any way," He said as he stated walking away.

"Hey wait you can't just," Shizune started but stopped when Minato heal up a hand.

"It's fine Shizune, the kids did run him over, and all he did was shake up Minami a bit, if it had gone beyond that I'd have stepped in any way, let go before Ichiraku's fill up and we can't get a seat," Minato said , causing his kids to gasp and to take off once again, this time Minato and Shizune on their trail.

When they arrive they found themselves once more face to face with their run in. He was at the far end of the stall talking with the owner.

"Hey Ichiraku, what's up," Minato asked getting the shop owners attention.

"Ah- Hokage sama, a pleaser to see you today, what can I get you," The Ramen maker asked smiling.

"Miso ramen!"

"Pork Ramen!"

Naruto and Minami said at the same time, causing the old man to chuckle. Minato and shizune ordered the miso ramen with a side of rice balls, and dumplings for after.

The family happily ate chatting with each other, Shizune adding in with comments or bit of gossip. "Ah It's about time those two got together, Asuma and Kureni have been making those love struck looks at each other since they were chunin," Minato said sipping a glass of water.

"I know, and I'm kind of jealous, a man like Asuma doesn't come around every day," Shizune said.

"Speaking of ninja, when are your kids joining the academy," the short man asked surprising the group. Naruto and Minami stopped inhaling ramen to look at the man.

"And what makes you think my children will be shinobi," Minato asked looking the man over. He wasn't tall, maybe the size of the Tsuchikage Onoki, maybe an inch shorter, whit hair that came up to a peak, making his head look like an onion, his clothes were a simple white shirt, and a pair of leather breeches, and some sandals.

"Well I find it hard to believe the Hokage's children would be anything but ninja, at the least they'll be getting training to defend themselves, correct," The man asked wavering his chop sticks before looking at Minato with a sly smirk.

"Well can't argue with you there, and they'll be starting this next year actually," Minato responded, but got caught off guard as his children began firing off question having hear the conversation.

"Are we really, starting the academy?"

"Will you be showing us you jutsu Dad?"

"Can you help us train?"

"Easy, easy," Minato said as he smiled at his children.

"Yes you'll be starting soon, yes I'll teach you my jutsu, but after a year or two in the academy, and I'll have Tsunade and Jiriay help with your training when I can't sound good," Minato asked being responded with an enthusiastic yay.

"Well thanks for the meal, moneys on the table," the man said as he dropped from his stool, walking away hands behind his back, humming a strange tune.

"Hey dad who was that," Naruto asked as the figure vanished among the crowd of the village.

"That was Oz a regular here, said he arrived a few years ago from overseas, and started up a small business," Tenchi the stand owner said as he picked up the bowl and money from the table.

"Oz, Oz oh," Shizune said recognizing the name.

"You know him," Minato asked recognizing the face Shizune made.

"Oz odd shop, It's a small shop, but pretty famous among shinobi and civilians. The owner sells all kinds of things, from medicine, to weapons, though I had no idea he was so short," Shizune said looking in the direction Oz had left.

Naruto was also staring in the direction Oz had left, the hairs on the back of his neck still tingling that guy, something was off about him.

"Ah Naruto Minami, there's something I need to tell you before you I head back," Minato said drawing his children's attention.

"Naruto Minami, the night you were born you know how the Nine tails was sealed in Minami right," Minato asked. Naruto and Minami nodded, everyone knew how the third had sacrificed himself to stop the nine tails.

"Well I need to teach Minami how to use the nine tail's power so I need to spend some extra time to teach her to use it, and I don't want you to be in danger Naruto so, I need you to stay at home. Minato waited for his children's response. Minami simply looked back and forth between him and Naruto, while Naruto looked up at his father.

Naruto sighed looking down ward before looking back a smile on his face. "I understand dad." Minato smiled, happy to have such an understanding son. Shizune looked on a nagging feeling gnawing at the back of her head. She understood what the Hokage was doing, but it still felt wrong somehow.

"alright then non need to dwell on that, were here as a family, and training can wait till later, knowing you two you still want more ramen, or will you spare my wallet and we can call it a day," Minato asked.

Naruto and Minami looked at each other before bursting out laughing, before ordering a new set of bowls, Minato inwardly sighed thinking 'yeah there Kushiha's kids.'


End file.
